A New Balance
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: It's seems that after all the recent events that lead the fail of corrupt businessmen like Ferris Boyle and the Roland Daggett demise followed by all the new costumed individuals around Gotham lately, Gotham is still in a imbalance freezy state with almost every news story from GNN and Bludhaven Now News spreads
1. chapter 1

Gotham Adventures

A New Balance

By Bruce Smith and Priya Shrider

It's seems that after all the recent events that lead the fail of corrupt businessmen like Ferris Boyle and the Roland Daggett demise followed by all the new costumed individuals around Gotham lately, Gotham is still in a imbalance freezy state with almost every news story from GNN and Bludhaven Now News spreads around with interviews to talk shows about the Gotham having too much mysteries on younger characters run around join forces with Batman or join forces of crime and chaos as the list goes on. Now each mob organization in the shady business underworld but their debate side on each other and are now worried that Gotham maybe too claustrophobic for their take over now that we have new heroes and super criminals getting in the way of their districts. How can they solve this stuffy problem that's where our story begins.

The Sionis Industries a company owned by none other than but the head of the False Face gang Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask, based in the Industrial District where they manufactured steel. Sionis is in his office looking down at the window with the blinds half opened with a newspaper bladed in his hand still hearing and getting stressed out of the idea those junior league teens in masks and theatrics will later make this city their own playground, arcade or park whatever kids and especially of the Bat kind of kids are into these days if he doesn't take action.

The door opens silently almost mistaken as a cape Swiss noise make Roman almost pulled out his pistol off his drawer only to see on of his secretary in usual tinted sunglasses and suit with curly hair.

"Sorry Mr Sionis did I startled you?" He asked as Roman closes the drawer.

"No what are you saying I don't be scared that easily." Roman said arrogantly "Everything used to be simple when it's just the Bat mobbing up on other freaks in arkham with a few competitions with Falcone he is the first to be out thanks to Batman same with that cocky punk Ferris but now from what it looks like. Some little girl with daddy issues popped old Daggett while Rupert Thorne and I trying to keep low from the Bat. Until we put a stop to those junior high children playing dress up and the rest of Batman new little helpers this whole thing will come to destroy us!" Roman slam his fist on his desk in frustration as his Secretary give him the files with hidden papers inside.

"Then ummm I think we can still keep in contact with some new muscles then like you said in case the Bat or any weirdo comes after us." he said as Sionis quickly gets the files turn on his lamp change his frustration to interesting confidence.

"Oh I see you still remember my instructions earlier this year when we discovered our first young rookie hitting the streets. Rupert eat your heart out. You begin to impress me Sommers. just hope that we don't have trouble with these kind of people some of them are more of your Arkham types." Roman responds as he puts on his Black Mask.

"Okay sir just warning you some of them are difficult to get through without so much as a conversation." Sommers responds

"Why go after them? It's what we got our men for each of these forms must be delivered to them today before night and we'll see what happens understand? I can be out of the open knowing that Batman or his folks might be circling around me like vultures!" Black Mask stated

"I'll let you know if the forms are in their right hands sir it's been a pleasure to see we can put this to the test." Sommers responds as he gets the files and Black Mask goes outside the office to get the employees to go and spread the files around.

Somewhere in a apartment around Park Row. Selina Kyle just already being treated with her next medication of Analgesic by Leslie Tompkins.

"Well the good news Selina. Is you're be fully recovery in a few days before the year is ended. You're lucky Bruce called me to check on you after learning what kept you in the dark. You must be careful out there. Gotham seems to still trying to find out what to do with the Bat Family or anyone who associate with them. We all know you not going to stay put once you're recovered." Leslie says the good news like any Doctor but the truth is that she will get bored being on the sidelines too long it's one of the things that makes her feel alive with the thrill.

"I'm sure you of all people know that it's hard cage a cat like me but I got a problem what if I let those thrill get to me again once I put on that mask. I had to take time thinking about that idea before I become Catwoman again especially after all the happened to me this year. I mean I have Bruce back half of Gotham trust me for clearing my name and I actually had Annie who looks up to me I don't want to ruined all of that like before. I need to be smart about this." Selina explained in concern feeling regretful she's a changed woman now and she don't want to ruined her new leaf as she stares down at her mask, but before Leslie and respond a knock on the door in heard with a soft little girl voice.

"Hello is anyone here?" the voice said

Selina unlock it after both her and Leslie recognizes who voices it is.

"It's okay you can come inside child." Leslie answers. The door opens to reveal Annie who have her face covered in her red hooded jacket to avoid tension as she walks in to close the door locked it.

"Grandma Leslie, Mother thanks goodness I get to see you two again! I asked dad and Grandpa it's okay to come to you alone." Annie said as she hugs her two mothers smiled.

"Hey there's our favorite little red riding hood and my little black cat from Halloween! You don't have to hide your face all the time when you're trying to see me everyone in this part of Park Row knows about my recent actions then again you don't know if it can be anyone working with the remaining mob who still had a nail to scratch on me." Selina greets happily to ease Annie anxiety.

"I'll take my chances if it means preventing anyone from coming for you. How's mom's leg Grandma? I told Tim and Sister Cass to stay with Grandpa Alfred in guess something going on or a new mystery to solve." Annie said feeling her anxiety go down due to Selina having company before her.

"Does she need me to do any messages for today?" Annie asked

"Your mom's leg has been getting better thanks to Doctor orders she'll get to walk and run around with the sciatic nerve which is connected to her spine starting to cool down from Ice bags, medication and stretches just be careful trying to massage her." Leslie responds

"Don't worry I'm okay Annie I just don't want you to make a mistake on me even though you doing good I'm just need to time to think about how to celebrate my recovery soon." Selina said backs away from Annie to keep her from ruining the time as Annie knows what's wrong.

"It's because you worried about if you be Catwoman again right? Mom you can tell me, mommy!" Annie calling Selina as she stare at Salina with a worried look. Selina looks the mask in very intense disdain only to snap out of it by Annie who tap her shoulder.

"Well yes it's one of those main reasons well this mask has been keeping away from healthy and freedom suffocate my chances of having anything to fulfill my heart you already get the story of how I was. It give me and worst Cats a bad rep." Selina answers in disappointed tone

"But the Catwoman persona can't define what you are. Only you Mother. You're the person that can change that reputation like you shown glimpse since you even met Dad. Why start thinking as if you can't change and start over now? It's not the mask that define you it's only you." Annie explained as Selina looks at her try not to argue with her daughter figure knowing how Annie is. She's the type of girl who'll not stop until you giving a proof that is powerful then her points and the sacred part for Selina is Annie is right.

"The child has a point Mrs Kyle. Once you're fully heal only you can decide what happened to Catwoman herself but it's best when the time is right and you plan on putting it on again, just remember that it's the person behind the mask that counts. I'll be back to check in same time tomorrow. Annie please keep during your best to help your mother, she need you more than ever." Leslie agree with Annie's opinion as Selina still looks conflicted on her choice but seeing the votes 1 for her and 2 on them she sighs in frustrated.

"Fine I'll try and see if it can help change things are point on when it's time but first we need to see if I need got it before I became another breed of Cats at Stately Wayne Manor." Selina then quickly change her attitude and rise up slowly, nonchalantly smile.

"See is good to be in good spirits after knowing something good coming your way. Alfred can give you a ride to Bruce if he's not busy." Lelise respond pats Selina shoulder softly. Annie however, sees a different reason but keeps her poker face smile.

"Don't pretend I didn't see that you having a problem with me just wanting to see Bruce go on say your catty remarks, remember I can see his behavior in you as well." Selina says to Annie as she looks Lelise has no choice to let it out.

"Well here it comes. You just wanting to see if dad can help you make your own choices of being that new breed, being his cat foot for your life instead being it's umm Lion right mother?" Annie said as Selina give her a stern look see that same less charm side like with Bruce.

"Now Annie stop it. Selina a independent woman who go to anyone she feel can help her." Leslie tries to stop Annie.

"It's okay Leslie I think I can take it from here with a little story." She said as Annie give Selina a puzzled look.

"But mom it's not weekend bedtime stories yet can you can please give me an answer?" Annie demand as Selina still gives her smile trying not to let Annie's attitude get to her.

"Well think of it as a daytime story to think about before you rest. It's a tale about Why the little girl in a system looking for a bigger world of her own." Selina respond as Annie sighs and let her continue knowing that she's can make her feel like a cat on a hot tin roof or in that case her kittens for misbehavior.

"So it's begins with our young kitten who's is grow up as an alley cat, after her folks let's say been done in by their own paws. Over some of the jungle systems misfortune and they are really not a good husband and wife type. Before and after the kitten been down on her luck and wanted to make in big in the kingdom while befriending other felines in the pond to the point where she has to stand up for her own jungle that she wanted after years of boredom drama with being different from the upper class and being a Alley Cat. She growing not to trust other animals due to their immoral outlook on how the world's works." Selina story gives Annie a mesmerizing look.

"Does the Cat ever met someone in particular that's made an impact on her mom?" Annie asked in a curious smile.

"Ha! Who else can make her feel like a Glamour puss but all mysterious glamorous outsider of the system himself, yet we both trying to balance our life between our world and the system."Selina responds as she make her hair out like bat ears making Annie giggles.

"They even have to put their little cat and mouse game aside for a real Cat creature with a sick scientist, stop a Russian terrorist and a few of their neighborhood friends from the Black forest and Looney farms while he even allow her to steal his heart when his signals not on the sky. He give her jungle and herself a new meaning and that is why after she got sloppy and can't handle her jungle she needs him to make sure and let her she's doing the right thing for her people as she gives him the crowd to be a king and her lion in order for that day to see weather voted for Queen of his jungle as ours. Or not be allowed to be his Queen and be alone without no jungle. The End." Selina concluded her story as Annie is concern and notice Selina unsatisfied face.

"But mommy that story seems like she still fearing about the Bat won't accept her. What come he won't tell her that he voted her to be Queen after all the Cat done?" Annie asked

"Well because unlike fairy tales sometimes Cat fears she'll never get her happy ending and that she'll go back to what got her to be a Alley Cat in the first place or maybe." Selina said as Annie pressure her.

"Maybe what Mother?" Annie asked sweetly

"It's because after the Bat and Cat been separate they realized they have a little kitten together during their little adventures. She's a bright beautiful creature that even the nurses and Doctor give both kingdoms praise for her birth. The baby cat is signed by the king bat to raise her and teach her the way of the jungle because the Cat loves her King and Princess so much that she don't want to destroy her bond between her own family she don't want to show her little kitten her jungle due to wolves and hyenas ready to eat her up and it will be her fault worst is if the Cat end up being those kind of predator. But yet the kitten still smiles and give licks to her mom after all the wolves and hyenas hurt her while daddy Bat is still giving her survival gear to keep her from being eaten up. But fears that if anything happens to the baby it's all over. What do you think this story should end? What the baby kitten and the King think of the Cat?" Selina getting worried about the answer as Annie grabs her hand to get her attention.

"Ummm Oh I know I think the baby kitten really growing to admire and loves her parents even her Mom and is trained and learn by the best kingdom she ever ask her so she'll keep surviving and as for weather the king voted for the Cat. Hmmm well together with all the stuff they had together I know that the Bat king feels the same stress and pain like the Cat that he loves both her and the baby kitty too and wish the best for them that he would love to have that Cat as his Queen and so their princess and their royal family will never be alone again. The end hahahaha what do you think mommy did I give them a happy ending?"Annie asked as she smile in tears of joy. Selina respond by lift Annie up hugs her to shed her tears of joy silently as the mother and daughter bond embrace.

"Yes yes she did give them a happy ending and no one won't change it they promised that remember?" Selina said without letting know she's crying but Annie feels a tear hit leg to foot.

"Yes. Mom are you crying? Sorry I made you cry." Annie respond as she pulls to see Selina in silent tears and smile.

"No those are happy tears sweetie. Mama cat just glad that I help raised such a good lady like you. I'll try to get it off my chest without making myself despite when we train our claws together. Just don't tell your birdboy I don't want his mouth ruining my mood." Selina respond sound like a good mother.

"Oh trust me sometimes when Tim misbehave I make sure he never act up again or this kitty don't give him licks only back neck nail if he goes too far hehe." Annie says mischievously letting Leslie and Selina know that sometimes she take charge of her and Tim's relationship

"Meow and I thought Bruce is big and bad when he try to be stern dad to me back in the day. But you're more scary heh a stick by the nail or pinches don't mess around but sometimes boys love it when a girl gets feisty but you do you Annie okay?" Selina respond

"I will mother." Annie said as Leslie claps for them smile made Annie and Selina look confused.

"Congratulations you two have great bonding skills as mother and daughter, you and Annie perform both helping each other during Selina's first parenting sessions well done!" Leslie's applauded makes Annie smile and hugs her as Selina go back to her mask looks at it no longer at a disdainful way but now give it a honorable respectful smile at it.

"Maybe we'll give it a shot again but only on my terms no more thievery only thrills." Selina said to herself to boost convinced.

"Thanks Grandma for keeping me from talking back to my mom I almost got myself in trouble for being disrespectful." Annie said as Leslie rubs her hair.

"I understand your need to be there for her, Selina feels spanky as you now when she thinks of you and glaring at her suit again."

Leslie told Annie as Selina goes to her bedroom getting dressed.

"Really I didn't know that maybe I can let her take her choice to see Dad about her problem." Annie thoughts rubs her chin.

Selina comes to the limo and sees Annie wave at her inside without attracting tension at the window and comes to the passenger side with a briefcase as Alfred opens the door her.

"Alright kittens and little tweety how about I'll come to Bruce to see if I still got it. I'll won't get claws dirty yet." Selina said in her signature smile as Cassandra and Annie seems entrusted with having another female sparring partner.

"Oh well that's only if you mean only Bruce and you alone can get those claws on for his favorite parts of sparring with you." Tim snark as Annie used a fake smile at Tim

"Let it go Sister Annie I was intrigue to see what you and this Cat lady training goes on these past weekend afternoon." Cassandra said pats Annie's head.

"Fine just please Tim let me enjoy having a mother you know how much she means to me since she commit to be one for me. I don't want another person talking bad about my parents figures ever again. You joke and make quirks about them but never disrespect the people who actually helping me being the girl I am know. I'm sorry for being harsh and mad but as long as she's not going to go back on her criminal ways from the past then you can please stop it. We can discuss this problem soon tonight, when dad decides to let her." Annie blunty states in frustrated with a tear on her face gripping and add a little pressure on Tim's wrist as Tim is trying to get loose of her grip by Annie's hand.

Cassandra trying to pull Annie's hand off as Selina watched in shocked with Alfred worry about how this will go.

"Annie calm down you're hurting me a little. I understand you're growing to have parents you can actually love that you have no negative opinion about I for one don't see any reason to defend my real father so just go out of my way to just say what's flawed. I'm just going to keep my worries about her hurting you and let you and Bruce keep her straighten out okay just let go!" Tim begged as Annie looks at his face sad at what she did, decrease the pressure on Tim's wrist.

"Let him go Sister Annie he is not worth losing your temper on or I'll have no choice but to step in." Cassandra threaten as Annie calms down and see what she's doing and let go of Tim as he rubs his wrist.

"Oh god I'm sorry I just don't like it when someone talks bad about the people who's being good to me or hurt them I just lush out if someone especially say or do bad to you guys, mom and dad is one of them. Timmy dear please forgive me I just get a little on edge after what you and uncle Dick been saying about her even when there's no bad intentions from her." Annie says sobbing and hugs Tim as he hugs her back smiled.

"Nah don't get too personal we just need to be careful what and who we trust for your safety not to attack her yet." Tim said as the Mystery Couple put their argument aside and hugs with Cassandra join in.

"Hahaha okay you two you're both crushing me." Annie respond happily as Selina and Alfred sigh with relief.

"How can they just forgive each other like that and still be a trio? Because their not just kids" Selina asked Alfred in concern looking for answers.

"Mrs Wayne and these two have been growing an understanding bond between them Mrs Kyle." Alfred answers shortly

"They both take time understanding where they come from and learn how to overcome their issue by helping the other instead of having the mentality of taking their tragic events by their own hands or go deep into the abyss. It's why even if one of them hurts the other, they may fight and argue of most but they always take a step back to remember who has been there with them and throw their feud aside the deal with the bigger threats ahead as a team." Alfred explained while the three young sidekicks giggles at Annie's Tamaguchi.

"I can see why from a sibling's standpoint, if I had one. But you show me what's making me and Bruce sticking together and why he still gives me of all people a chance." Selina respond as she looks at the kids enjoying each other company smiling at her daughter in a good mood.

"He gives so many people chances more than you think Mrs Kyle even the ones who abandoned him years ago due to certain flaws. Because he still care about his allies and wards and he still love you after all theses years. It's that kind of forgiveness that keeps your relationship between you and Master Bruce from being broken." Alfred said as Selina looks briefcase remember what Leslie and Annie told her and opens the briefcase in a little peek.

"Maybe he won't be so bother by her in that case." Selina said silently as she close the case takes a deep breath for what is to come.

With Bruce and Ace now looking at his Detective pinboard in the Batcave now have circle Black Mask and Rupert Thorne while rubbing his chin and had newspapers involved questions about what all Gotham can do to balance the city with many involved his new three sidekicks girls and The Detective Clubs old cases and every mystery they already solved in his library on old cases. With the worry of Rupert Thorne plan of being major after Hill is retiring Bruce can only hope someone else better can take the office.

The Bat Computer makes a doorbell ringing sound meaning to Bruce that he has visitors. He close his files and check on the surveillance outside the entrance to see Alfred and his three wards wave at him and his eyes widened when he sees Selina Kyle standing without any ice pack on her hip rubs Annie's hair and smiled.

(Selina? I can see behind your smile something bothering you what do you want to tell me?) Bruce ponders as he rubs Ace head when he barks seeing Selina to keep him in check as he close the Batcave entrance.

At the main door opens Annie jumps on Bruce's arms hugging him.

"Daddy! Mommy is here to spend time in our home I'm so happy to be in our home with my best parents ever!"Annie said happily as Bruce hugs her back Cassandra and Tim smiled at Annie's joy to see her parent figures in the same roof as Ace jumps and licks Cassandra while Selina comes to Bruce and smirks. Bruce gives the smirk back

"She's seems more thankful to have both me and you on the same roof usually she act pretty quietly happy to see one of us." Selina said proudly with Annie like her thankful smile at them hold her like as if she's their real kid.

"Well that's simply because she seem to has a fond impression on both of us like most youths do these days. I'm actually looking forward to seeing you and your upgrade progress in front of me. Thanks for looking out for Annie once again this weekend even though this house is this big enough for her." Bruce tries to use is charm to respond to Selina but blushes as Annie takes notice.

"Well I'll leave you two alone right now. Your little sunshine going to play some games in the back if you need me hehehehehe. Timmy you're coming with me and Sister Cass." Annie said Playfully as she jumps off between them and heads to the back door with Tim since Cassandra is at the back walking Ace around to a maze walk so no one won't get in the way between Bruce and Selina tension.

"That's awkward I never seen Annie act so weird when in here before." Selina respond as slowly get the idea.

"Perhaps Mrs Wayne being polite with the whole never opens your parents doors at night fades." Alfred snark an adult joke as he made some tea for Bruce and Selina.

"Yeah says her who's is at that age to be aware what it's means." Bruce respond to Alfred joke as Selina giggles a little clean onto her suitcase worry of what will be.

Selina had been enjoying see Bruce and Alfred company and witness that things don't change between them. Alfred still ensure Bruce's judgment and still both being good with each other. Now she just have to hope and put her and Bruce choices to the test to see what their relationship comes to.

The two are alone in the living room with the photos of Thomas and Martha Wayne and a fireplace while Selina call Bruce to the couch and explain what her main reason is to come in the manor.

"Bruce I I wanted to make certain with something I want to show you." Selina said surprisingly skittish to Bruce as she puts the briefcase on the table for Bruce to open it.

"Selina you don't have to be cautious just let me know what all this about I can help if you can show what is inside to the briefcase." Bruce respond calmly to convince Selina as she gives a deep breath and slowly opens up to the briefcase revealing her tore up Catwoman cowl and outfit from her time when she almost died and where she has her sciatica injury.

"I wanted to make sure now that I'm almost fully healed maybe I should set a new example for the myth of the Catwoman and I been thinking about it for a while seen we help each other. Do you think I can redeem Her?" Selina asked almost not looking forward with Bruce answer as she gets a anxious look on her holds the suit but Bruce grabs her hand to ease her anxiety.

"Selina. What makes you think that I can help with your choice of saying to be redeemed? I heard from Leslie about the progress and the talk you had with Annie this morning. They have a point about you with being my information broker while the kids help each other. Being a mother figure to Annie ensuring she has a good example to be better than us. I would say start over and make a clean slate." Bruce explained his opinion.

"But other hand." He continues as Selina has her eyebrow raised.

"What's that?" Selina asked

"I can help charge your costume around with your features still there but add some different editions to go with the new start. This is not a problem to you is it?" Bruce now getting serious.

"That depending on the situation I was going to turn down on having a normal and be on the sidelines forever but what if someone I know don't approve with it and let's just say I'm not saying it's a problem for myself but." Selina respond as Bruce knows what it's about.

"It's because you're wanting to please and impact Annie right? You don't want to lose her after all you two been through together." Bruce assumed as Selina is surprise trying to find an excuse.

"Well c'mon Bruce. You know I still have to at least give that girl a mother to balance her teenage life I mean who wouldn't be lucky to have a Purrfect escape from the stern Bruce Wayne overprotective streak despite with Annie you don't seem counterproductive on due to her behavior. But let's say that I have a cherish agreement with her during this year's Summer and she seems more tolerable to be around then Tim." Selina said in her usual tone.

"So basically you start this clean slate change of heart recently because from what I hear you don't want to bear the feeling of breaking her heart and it's the same fear that got you here trying to see if weather this outfit is going to keep her or break her off from you. Like I saying if you really don't want to hurt her then just give your persona a clean slate and that steal and attack people who used neglected animals. Go start an animal campaign uses the money and with my help to save the animals instead of the whole stealing acts. You have many ways to redeem yourself and start a new balance to maintain you and Annie's bond."Bruce explained how can Selina fix herself if she wants to set a good example for Annie as she cling her fist feeling deep in her heart that she meant a lot to her from caring her for four months.

She enjoy seeing her smile and hear the clay human hybrid reminding her that she's officially picks her as a mother and interacting with love and wish safety and care under her cats paws.

"Bruce how many times you have to spell it out to me!" Selina gets frustrated bluntly let out her true colors

"Yes I know that I can do those things but I was bored and wanting to seek thrills and go further to filled a hole in my chest even if it means I had to get my hands dirty on the law and your sense of justice! But now ever so slowly it turns out after I had time to think about what that incident did to me I realized that I'm not happy being helpless. I'm only happy when we play cat and mouse together longing to see who's stealing each other heart more. Until this year I wanted to help you in a bigger level after Boyle hire Red Claw to disgrace my name I realized that my persona is now a cliche, a stray cat for everyone to push around thinking anybody can steal style like I'm some cheap scratch post. I mean now I heard some constructionist is stealing my stick too?! I was going to take drastic measures if it wasn't for you." Selina starts shed out a few tears "You start coming to my need, my home domesticated my old self in my mind. I I was actually thinking that it's not that bad I even have a little girl that I can call a daughter of my own, a family, I didn't realized until she blur it out to my face. I being free from what I used to me being comfortable with how things are minus my leg, living in a glimpse surround by others who I don't feel a sense of hostility to me anymore. Humph but on the other hand. surrender to your little rule and promise that night only to know this where we're at now is something I willing to take and I say it will be honor to give this old news another breed of this Cat." Selina concluded her saying with a self satisfied grin as her tears dyed.

"You know there's no turning back after what you just said I don't want to make a mistake for you I promise Gordon to make sure you never steal again." Bruce respond in a concerned tone as Selina keeps her smile and stands up slightly lump while standing.

"I know that it's the only way I can keep what I got left in my life." She said as Bruce takes her outfit and feels sure that Selina still proving there's a chance for herself after all.

"Very well we're start by giving you some support for your lower half on you and add them to your improve suit of your liking you still want to keep the ears knowing you can't help but sticking out like a sore thumb." Bruce remarks

"Ha says the guy who always dress in dark colors and still keep your initials and still knows how the make your presence known around the dark with that bat on your chest you're the most impractical man alive." Selina respond as she and Bruce head to the cave unknowingly aware Annie hears the whole thing outside of the window hiding behind the bush until Alfred looks closer at the window and see nothing around it.

"Could have swore I see a familiar disappear act like that before." Alfred said sarcastically.

Annie runs back to the backyard into the maze to let Tim, Cassandra and Ace know the news.

"Guys I'm actually looking forward to this day I'm so happy that she actually did it!" Annie rush through the maze bush walls and surprised Tim with a back hug make Cassandra smile since she and Ace move away from Annie's vine arm grip to the other side of the little mazed playground.

"What? What happened Annie slow down what you're looking forward to and what Selina done this time?" Tim asked happy to see his lovely clay hybrid in positive spirits as he helps gets Annie off the bushes without destroying the Maze as she gets some air.

"I'm sorry. Let me start over and bring it to speed for you heh heh. Mommy and Daddy are talking to each other and then mom finally open herself and asked him if it's best to be back on her feet with me and the rest of us yeah, Dad waste no time saying she has the possibility to be what she wants and at first she breaks down begging him to help her but all a sudden she puts herself together and choose to do what I keep telling her this morning as Daddy is going to help her being a new breed of a Cat as she keeps saying with a improved look and everything. Is it that the best thing you ever heard? I think I'm going to get sleepy in joy!" Annie happily explained with excitement while panting holds Tim shoulder as he pats her back, rest her on his lap.

"Easy Annie I'm glad she doing the right thing maybe there can be hope for her after all thanks for proving me wrong. But I'm hoping Bruce idea of making her a new suit appeal to his umm other interests in his favor." Tim responds make Annie giggles.

"Awww come on honey. I remember how you seem to enjoy my night outfit when I first wear it since choose it's looks for your favor. You were acting funny when I come out"

Annie pokes fun at Tim's reaction when he see her Magnificent Claydoll outfit for the very first time.

"Ummm well that's because I'm amazed that you're seem to grow fond of my fashion scene that's all nothing wired there hahahaha!" Tim nervously smiles and blushes

"That's very wonderful and from what I sense from Mrs Kyle she can worthy ally I'm just hoping we keep it that way. I don't want no one to fall alone from what I'm feeling." Cassandra feels uneasy about something

"Sorry it's probably my imagination as they call it. Earlier in my communicator I talk to Stephanie in case she see something odd today." Cassandra try to shrug off the feeling as it gets Annie attention.

"Oh. What you guys talk about and why you guys always carry those things around you when nothing's happening?" Annie asked

"Well how else can we alert trouble or mysterious trouble maker which brings us our updates for her stakeouts of some strange guys in suits and some with trenchcoats going with classified files look like they heading to Arkham island seems anonymous since Stephanie take photos on one man in suit while she on her rooftops without him knowing before he with his pals head to their car called a black saban car as she call the car. Me and Tim say to stay away and don't make it as if she's following him only to know that they choose to take the road that leads to Arkham cause her to turn around knowing how dangerous outside of that road can be since there's a sigh said hitchhiker's might be escaping patients. Let's hope she still around." Cassandra explained as Annie is surprised and curious.

"It's not often that any random people would dare go there of all places. We should contact Batman just in case." Tim suggested but Annie gets off him.

"Not yet Tim,besides he's busy with mom,plus he'll be aware if something's in danger or if we use our panic button in certain parts of our clothing like Stephanie and our friends. We can just rely on us and try to contact someone else like Aunt Barbara if things are getting extreme." Annie stated point at the panic button hidden in her neck bracelet. Tim choose to go along with Annie's idea first knowing and is so lovestruck on the idea that Annie is one of the few people who don't always have to turn to Batman's calls over everything seeing that his only human and he should be a Special call for extreme measures.

"That's you and Bruce's mentality for you, like that time he refuse to call Superman to deal with one of his folks from his gallery and prefer taking matters to his own hands and make us to the dirty work as well. But let's say your way is better than his mostly." Tim smile and mentions Annie's method comparing to Bruce's methods.

"But Bruce has a surveillance on every nook and cranny in Gotham. At least check on the responsible adult to see if we go out there. You don't want Selina to worry over you." Tim try to Annie to think it through as she sighs in mix of frustration and calm seems okay with Tim just looking out for her.

"Sister Annie is a growing warrior who had the skill she need to handle this world grand mysteries like the girl I made me what I am now." Cassandra praise Annie encouraging her.

"I'm saying that I trust her plan not protesting her Cass don't twist my word around." Tim respond.

"Then it settles then. Magnificent we got a mystery afoot!" Annie shouts as the communicator ringing only to revealed Stephanie back at her room.

"See I told you I'll make it Cass who's got their steak out paid off now?" Stephanie said arrogantly unknowingly speaking to Annie on her screen.

"Sorry I'm not sister Cass." Annie show her neck bracelet.

"Oh Well I'm sorry if I'm more into the zone." Stephanie respond as Cassandra reveal herself.

"I'm right here and impressed with your report. But have you at least get a good look at the strange characters?" Cassandra asked as Stephanie try to remember.

"Hmmmm I didn't know or see their faces only what they got out of Arkham is a strange looking lady hidden a refrigerator like cold blue skin I got glimpses under her trench coats and dark sunglasses with white blueish heir. And yes that scare me to the point where I had to retreat under the bridge that lead to Arkham hoping to not see that imagine a dark alley without protection." Stephanie explain in shame that she retreat out of fear.

"Don't worry Steph at least you handle it well better than what most people would do. Anyways remember you mention that you taken photos of a man in suit and sunglasses near your house. Can you give us a good look at the guy?"Tim asked

"Sure I manage to get a good pick at old curly and kinda cute if he at the same age as us. But you can't really judge a book by it's cover." Stephanie respond as she shows the photo of the suited curly hair man in sunglasses and his image give Cassandra an unsettling vibe cause her to shake a little with a slight concerned look.

(That man seem strange almost of his I met him before during my time with my parents) Cassandra thought to herself in worry

"Ummm you okay Cassandra? You look like you saw a ghost." Stephanie asked as the Mystery Couple look back at her trying to hide it.

"Sister Cass you're shaking a little. Does this man have something to do it your past? Is he your father?" Annie asked grab her twins shoulder to get her attention.

Cassandra is unsure but knowing her twin sister Annie she won't be stopped until her Magnificent goals are balanced and completed no matter what.

"I I don't know who he is but he is not my father. Just his features make me feel like I seen him before. Look I just can't remember okay? Just don't overly assumed someone who looks like someone from my past by jumping into your suit and interrogate and string them upside down to filled your vows to make kids like me happy!"

Cassandra responds at Annie with in a aggressive manner out of worry that Annie will get too obsessive with keeping her promise to stop any child neglectful families or any child abuser across the world to ensure they have a better life.

"I know what you would do next the moment I point it out. You're going to drop the whole let's investigate with Mrs Gordon mission and proceeds to run straight into the Batcave wait for him to come back or go off with your suit and find his friends and interrogated them to see what that man has to be with me. Am I right?" Cassandra asked as Annie look in shame and sadness.

"Take it easy she only trying to help you Cassandra!" Tim standing up for Annie

"Yes I'm sorry I should've known your gift will let me know what I'm doing. Sister Cass I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't realized if I do all that and those people put two to two together of if I blur out Bruce Wayne new ward and the fallout will be on my hands." Annie apologize realized her idea can get her family alter ego hurt.

"Listen Annie I'm not going to lie but that's the main reason why I call to see if we can do that but yeah I never thought of that. Got to keep our civilian status on a low profile eh guys?" Stephanie said in relief seeing that Cassandra knows what she's doing.

"And we don't want to put Bruce in a a lot of hot water then he seem to be now." Tim says as Annie give Tim that irritated look again but smiles for real almost frightens Tim

"Yeah I guess Daddy just enjoy his hot tub water. Smooth yet hot and know where to hit" Annie respond as she gets up and kiss Tim forehead

"Oh yeah that's where I'm getting at with Selina maybe keeping her here not so bad. So what's the plan for today wait and see what happens or go call Barbara about it."

Tim asked as Annie is rubbing her chin about it.

"Ummm maybe auntie can at least be our top eyes and muscle while we're the brains until our parents are done with their training."

Annie answers hoping Gotham Library is not so busy.

"Or from what I heard you guys maybe have to help Alfred clean up the kitty cream in the Batcave." Stephanie words made Annie blushes trying not to have dirty image of her head as Cassandra blushes too. Tim is nonchalant about it

"Oh god trust me Steph there's somethings I regret seeing when it comes to them it we can try and stay updated in this mystery for now on." Tim stated as The Wayne twins (mostly Annie) trying to get their minds together.

"Understood again Tim thanks for seeing and approved of what I can do! You guys are my favorites. I'll just let those two take it easy before they both give me those eerie silence stare again. Codename eggplant out!"Stephanie hangs up on the communicator as Cassandra look curious.

"Sister Annie ummm care to explain why people do that even though they have a child?" she asked as Annie shocked trying to find an answer.

"Ummm let's go to the library so you can read a book about it. Let's go get our bikes okay I don't want to ruined your innocents." Annie's respond got Cassandra confuse.

"Oh yeah my innocence even though my past is different from others, but I'm still a clean soul who can do no wrong sure we go with that." Cassandra said in a sarcastic tone but Annie giggles assuming she try to be funny.

"I don't think she joking." Tim respond as they made their way out of the Wayne Family maze and letting Alfred know about them visiting Barbara Gordon in the Gotham Library.

"Oh grandpa Alfred I wonder if we can ride our bikes? We're want to see if Aunt Barbara can solve a mystery for us." Annie asked Alfred in the kitchen who's seems to be giving beverages for Bruce and Selina down at the Batcave.

"And do I pray tell what this mystery is all about?" Alfred asked

"Stephanie Brown assume some suspicious characters with flies going in Arkham and got someone out of there looks pretty odd for a normal person but then again, it's Arkham." Tim explains

"Sounds like something master Bruce should attend to." Alfred suggest.

"But Mr Pennyworth it's just it one man looks reminds of someone who have connection with my parents, especially my mother. I have decide to get Mrs Gordon with me just in case since she, Nightwing and I deal with mom before and I don't to waste Bruce time unless my father is actually in Gotham now and if it's confirmed. Please we promise to be safe and let you know." Cassandra voice changed and slight worry surprise Alfred and the Mystery Couple.

"It's okay Mrs Cain. Like Master Bruce says to you we'll be ready if Shiva and David come to Gotham. You have to be ready for those to prevent the worst outcome." Alfred try to talk some sense to Cassandra to ease her hidden fear as she try to smile.

"Don't forget why we're choose to be Wayne twins sisters Sister Cass." Annie said as she trying to make a heroic pose with her hands on her hips.

"Awww this little feels gives me memories to how you were when we first met, both you and Annie." Tim responds as Cassandra suddenly wrap her arms around the Mystery Couple.

"Okay I stop now. Let's go see our red hair ally." Cassandra about to drag them out to their bikes.

"Wait children!" Alfred put the trio in a screeching halt.

"You forgot your helmets and production pads." Alfred said holding their bike gears.

"But I can heal myself and… Oh alright Grandpa Alfred might as well since I can't heal in public without my other identity." Annie gives in defeat as Tim and Cassandra gears up.

"Safety is always a value Annie whether you're powerful or not. Even the Mrs language of violence can agree with that." Tim respond to Annie's defeat.

"Oh well at least it help you all calm down." Annie smile all a sudden as they head to their garage and get their bikes to go straight to the Gotham Library.

Back at the Sionis Industries. Romans employees bring the mysterious figure to the office as she let out her raspy but female voice with pale blue hands. Roman is pretty shocked at what he seen in person but keeps his composer see that this one is not a happy camper.

"I taken from what I heard about your appearance you seem to have a sudden grudge on a certain rodent who stop you from getting revenge we got your new equipment to get payback. To we have a deal?" Black Mask show the figure the old newspaper of Batgirl with the rest of the press saying.

Batgirl saved the Commissioner and grabs

Mad secretary of out of a vat of chemicals in Gotham Ice Cream Industries.

The woman red pupils filled with hatred at that day as

"Be warned i don't have good history with people in mask and expect no promises as they say revenge is a dish best served cold and there's nothing colder but justice." her raspy but female voice send chills to the rest of room as she walks past the guys feeling uneasy about her as she leaves with her new equipment.

"Ugh the things I see in this city I didn't expect another one. That's one more to go. I'll feel sorry for poor Thorne for not having enough defense for his turf."

Black Mask sigh in relief.

To be continued


	2. New foe

Gotham Adventures

New balance part 2

By Bruce Smith

The Wayne kids visit Gotham Library to show the librarian of the place and daughter of police commissioner Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon to help with their latest mystery as she using library systems and specialist computer applications for the people to research or do whatever else in the internet.

She's glad to know Bruce still got the Cassandra Cain situation going well and is aware of Annie's teachings formed her to be Black Bat and following her sister's legacy. Barbara still wishing she can open up her true feelings to Dick still at that time in Bludhaven. But refuse to not want to ruined how things are now between him and Bruce. so she's stick to being a Christmas fruitcake until the time appreciate times come.

"Excuse Mrs Gordon can we show you something? I wonder if you can help us with this one it's from our friend." Cassandra asked as Barbara looks back to see the trio came to her for assistance.

"Well if isn't Cassandra and the Mystery Couple I keep hearing from you. Sounds like Bruce is right about you now beside you have a twin. What can help you?" Barbara asked.

"Can you show me books that give me answer to why males and females still sleep with each other even though they have children?" Cassandra's question

"Ummm let me guess you have that seen something that you're not supposed to and you want to get a better understanding of it. I hope don't get into hot water about this from Bruce due to your age. Maybe you should wait until sooner and later you'll find out sorry." Barbara commented as Cassandra sighed in disappointed.

"Why everyone keep saying that I'm twice as capable than I seem to know. That's fine I'll just wait until the right moment." Cassandra said in defeat as she looks around used her language of Violence to scan for a way in the adult romantic section without moving.

"Sorry about Cass questions Barbara. The real question is have you know anything odd going on lately here? There's something we need to show you from our old friend during her own investigation." Tim asked her as Barbara looks around to make sure it no one don't hear anything.

"Come to one of the study rooms." Barbara bluntly told The Mystery Couple and Cassandra as they get the idea so keep people from giving her the hot water.

"You sure Mrs Gordon? It won't be long." Annie asked

"It's okay Annie. I got time to and my shift will be around soon." Barbara respond as she takes The Mystery Couple to the library study room unknown to both of them. Cassandra silently separated herself from them and resume to the adult romance novels section.

At the Study room Tim already gather snaps of photos of the Arkham event Stephanie Brown as taken that didn't made it's way to Gotham yet in particular as Annie sits next to him while Barbara is on the other side.

"It's pretty rare of you to get me to be a part of one of your sleuths on the daily basis. That means it's gotta be something that I might assist you in or it's too dangerous." Barbara said

"First we're going to do settle it on our own but then when Stephanie witness strange people with flies entering Arkham Asylum. They come back with someone I think I remember you mentioned to me about someone who looks oddly like this thing to me two years ago. Ring any bells?" Tim slaps the photos of the same blue skin and red eyed woman hidden in a grey coat and hood staring down at Stephanie as Barbara looks like she seen a ghost.

"Oh God it can't be." Barbara eyes widened in surprise

"But it's okay Stephanie made it safety if that got you worried. You seem like you met her before. Is she another one of our old foes Dad and rest of you guys faced?" Annie respond in curiosity.

"I know exactly who she is and trust me I think she never going to forgive me nor had forgot about me anytime soon after what happened to her in that factory." Barbara respond in a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Her name is Dora Fries as in the biological sister of Nora Fries and Victor Fries sister in law." Barbara relieved the identity made Tim shocked

"What?! I never heard from Bruce about Nora having a real sister. So if she's not related Victor AKA our ex Mr Freeze then what's with her having the same deformed features as Freeze? Blue skin and all." Tim asked.

"Well that's a long story you see. Before we know her as Fries, she was known to be Dora Smithy who made it her mission to put an end to costumed villains that ran about Gotham City on a daily basis while being a simple secretary for my dad. She was a good friend to me but little as I know her and Nora were close until Victor came to Nora's and like you mostly hear about his history. Nora came with an illness which makes Dora resentment towards Fries more than ever. At first she tried to be happy with the two being together but until his Gothcorp incident happened while he only trying to save Nora. Dora wants revenge blaming Victor for what happened to her." Barbara explained the tragic truth.

"But surely she must understand that her brother in law not the blame for her sister's illness. There's no need for all that hatred for someone who trying to stop the problem none of them haven't expected at time." Tim respond

"You're absolutely right. But can you try telling her that? I tried that fateful night where I discover her true plan and actions.

She was looting the Special Crimes Dangerous Evidence Vault, she discovered a Polarity Ray. that belongs to our Mr Freeze and responsible with the frame of my dad and his men's disappearance to Selina your umm mom due to her being found in the safe by Detective Selma Reesedale who disappeared as well as evidence point to Selina." Barbara continues but Annie got slightly irritated let a silent growl.

"Just because she's was Burglar does not mean the world should blame on her for everything without prove!!" Annie thought to herself

"But at least of course Selina name is clear of the the kidnapping charges thanks to Harley revealing the missing people by reversing the ray gun and Dora caught wind of it and taken my dad in the Gotham Ice Cream Industries and lock him in a ice chamber. It's only me and Renee Montoya to help him. Montoya was stuck in the police car on Ice and I tried to subdue her only for her suit to break off my rope which cause my Batarang to cool off my dad to be free,both me and him trying to convince her that if it wasn't for Victor Fries help Nora would be dead by now long ago but she was in denial back away from us and thanks to the only thing that her and Victor have in common break the railing and fail into the possibly the same stuff that created Mr Freeze for not believing she just like Mr. Freeze only different outfit and similar methods. She supposed to be in Arkham no changes press because well you hear her story. Only question now is what she's doing now she well basically turn to what Fries used to be?" Barbara concluded Dora problems as the Mystery Couple feel a sense of guilt and pity.

"All this she just wanted to be with her sister all the way but life changes on her. Poor ice lady." Annie responded

"It's pretty messed up indeed which why we come to you with this to maybe look out for her while everyone now busy. We're just been eyes and ears for a long time that we got slightly bored. Holidays coming soon, it seems us and Stephanie are the only ones looking for something. Well at least always spot mine beside me." Tim respond as Annie rubs his hand to let him know they still have each other to interact and look for.

"Yeah I starting to know the feeling too but more complicated than you think." Barbara respond as Tim know what's going on.

"Oh also we just discovered Sister Cass might remember the one with the sunglasses from her past who may have her parents all over it. I have to if he comes back so I can talk to him. But Cassandra is not sure about it." Annie stated

"No Annie I think we just have to focus on here and now. I know you and Cass are now close but I think she prefer your drive to slow down on wanting to track her parents down trust me I know how Shiva is in person.Plus Cassandra don't seem bothered by them anymore so please drop it for now." Barbara told Annie but she changed the subject.

"Speaking of Sister Cass where is she? I'm going to check on the adult romance novels section I used to read out of ummm tension yeah later!" Annie leaves the room to look for Cassandra as Barbara sighed.

"Dodging my warning is an old tactic it's like talking Dick again."Barbara sighed

"Haven't break the ice with him yet?" Tim asked as Barbara eyes widened

"I'm just waiting for the right moment. Besides we are actually getting along better so yeah just try to blow it up like before." Barbara respond nervously looking for an excuse.

"Really Barbs, there is such thing as getting to the point." Tim concerned with Barbara.

"I just wish he really forgives me and have that connection again! It's not I'm worrying about him getting peeved at me. I'm just scared to lose him forever if he ever find out my true thoughts about him didn't changes all these years." Barbara respond in self disappointment

"But going around letting your chances get buried in by the bush don't seem to keep him any longer from what I'm seeing. You need to just give him hints or ask him what would he do questions as if you're talking about some random chick in the Library and just say it." Tim trying to give Barbara tips on how to appropriately get Dick Grayson's affection again but she can't help but feeling a lot of self guilt on herself.

"But you know what he's like and I know him longer than you. He never forgets and holds some form of grudge and all those times we actually talked so far he still didn't notice how desperate I am. I'm start to get an idea that even he still deeply disdained me. He never show any signs of wanted to be closer to me even though we let bygones be bygones, so of course it hurts to assume that he still see me as a traitor and someone he can't be fully open his doors to. I tried but he have a instinct as knowing when something's off with my tone or not even look me straight in the eye as I close my true thoughts off to keep him from suspicious of me." Barbara explained why she's more scared of telling Dick the truth as Tim sighed.

"Dick is more open minded and understanding out of any of us. I don't see why he would hate you. True what happened with you guys is messed up but it's getting old now. Things change you need to forgive yourself and see what can you do so boost your confidence for him. How about I be Dick as you got me here to tell me something how's that sound?" Tim suggested.

"Ummm I don't know sorry I just don't want to get carried away and make the same mistakes. Just let it out about what I want to say?" Barbara worries

"I'm saying you can say you open up with your mouth. No awkwardness trust me." Tim respond with his thumb up.

"Heh okay circus boy I'll stop beating around the bush and give you a little surprise. While I'm glad that you and Bruce became the regular Dynamic Duo. I think it's time that I should be added something special between you and me even though we had our flaws I I managed to still have feeling for you like ten years ago. So if you feel the same way don't be scared to admittedly you want us to be fully healed. But if you think it's better we're still friends I understand. I still love you Richards John Dick Grayson." Barbara goes along with the play confession

"How did I do? He better not take it as if I'm trying to get in the way of his friendship with you guys." Barbara asked in anxious look.

"That's what people like someone who doesn't sound desperate but ready to accept any outcome after your confession and question. Dick can help you with it regardless it's him remember I doubt he is a major heartbreaker without feeling bad for someone." Tim respond so sure about Barbara take but notice something else.

"You still didn't answer my question. It is your roll Tim." Barbara asked in concerned.

"C'mon Barbs I'm saying you did fine we don't have to continue play confession remember? Sorry I'm not mind reading so I'm just going to say he still respect you as in (I l maybe a bit caution at what I'm saying next but even I.feel the same way with you too bookworm.) See what's that enough action for you?" Tim asked playfully in relief about Barbara seem to calm down and not do anything reckless.

"Yeah yeah guess this help, thanks for giving me tips on how to deal with these situations for someone so young and doing okay with relationship. I going to check things out soon once my shifts over." Barbara glad to have someone to give her hope but still rather wait till then.

"Just because I'm younger does not mean I can at least teach the adults something that a save some flaws from occurring but we still need to keep everyone in the Family from knowing seeing well our favorites two major ones along with three don't do well with Social situations while possibly the four in the manor still controversial. But you're welcome." Tim respond as he and Barbara came out the study room only to see The Wayne twins come down stairs blushes at what they read upstairs. Annie spots Tim and Barbara looking at her and Cassandra as she runs to hugs Tim to hide her red face

"There you girls are. Why the red faces hohohoho." Tim teased the twins as he hug her to ease her shame.

"I I'm so sorry Sister Cass got me to get invested in grown up books but my curiosity takeover without you teaching me more I'm sorry!" Annie skittishly blame her sister and apologized

"Annie I think it's the way of human science that's the blame recommend that you'll be okay with it sooner or later." Tim respond hugs her back and rubs her back still snickering at Annie's innocence child behavior and deeply find it makes her more kinky to him.

Cassandra smiles and hugs Barbara

"Wow Mr Gordon! I never thought those experience between parents children or not can be powerful at heart. Thanks for giving me a the chance to learn something for the future lessons!" Cassandra's words caught a few people's attentions as Barbara nervously smiles trying to keep them from not raising any eyebrows

"Just something for her school at human biology nothing else." Barbara respond seem to work out well as she take Cassandra and the kids away from that section and downstairs to the spot where they can blend in books and section suitable for Wayne kids age.

"Okay just keep it yourself and remember to let me know if anything changes because I'm here with you guys until Bruce is done. Just stay away from any odd individuals now on that goes to your friends, something tells me things can get more dangerous." Barbara warns the Wayne kids

"This time Mrs Gordon I'll obey okay?" Cassandra respond

"What Sister Cass is basically saying is we all will keep your words in your hearts!" Annie said with her fist on her chest.

"I'll send to info to others if they're done and thanks for the help." Tim stated

"Good. With everything going with Gotham the last thing we both don't want is you guys in danger." Barbara respond as she now she has to get to Dick later or sooner.

"Oh Dick if only you can tell me first so I can stop this." Barbara thought to herself knowing she got to let Dick know about what's going on.

(Batcomputer updates new info database on Dora Fires)

Olive and Maps caught wind of it around Silverlocks residents and unknowingly the Batcave got the database of Dora age ability condition and history. Sitting on the floor around Olive room.

"I'm sure she's seems confused and not so bad similar to the original Mr Freeze. All sentimental, doing things for a good intentions and only attacks if we get in the way maybe she nice deep down." Maps suggested as she and Olive seen Her history and images of her.

"I don't know Maps. People who might look like into grey areas like Victor doesn't mean that all shades of grey matter want the same motives. Sounds like she has a long grudge against Batgirl for her little accident." Olive reluctants maps opinion as Maps signed

"You always sense the worst of anyone sometimes at least." Maps respond as Olive giggles at her friend.

"When you get to my shoes seen my history and perspective clearly you know why I'm not as good times as you regardless." Olive responds in her stoic tone as she looks away from Maps.

"But Olive I seem to witness you haven't got too far into your brooding soul and sometimes you used it to not admit your true colors." Maps said trying to come to her friend and grab her wrist.

Olive try to get Maps off but freeze.

"How times must I have to show you Maps I'm just trying to find a something to filled my void of heart every holiday but it's not enough." Olive responds with a hint of frustration as Maps don't seemed phased by her hostility.

"Maybe see someone who trying to find her filled in the void." Maps suggested as she show an old Black Bat photos.

"But she has Annie for that. What else she's missing around her?" Olive asked in confused

"She is from what I heard missing her father too but worried about whether her actions can be all for nothing and just needs that moment to let her know or not." Maps explains as Olive check on the sky.

"So basically an hour or more we have left before they swing around?" Olive asked as Maps smiled.

"Yes Olive I'm sure Cassandra know how to use a phone. Besides The Mystery Couple be home anyway after learning more about what we seen." Maps holds Olive shoulders glad of Olive choices.

"Heh my you're such an odd ball with an optimistic look at the things you can hug me just take it easy hehe well I'll see if Annie's twin will help me." Olive responds in compassion and let go of Maps who's on her like a koala bear as she tries to move 5 miles to her phone with Maps body on her back. As Maps gets comfortable only to have her Friend back slam her into the beam bag make Maps giggles.

"Just need room to move." Olive said confused at Maps reaction.

Back in the Manor Annie still can't wait to see her mom fighting side by side with her as she resumes drawing what she thinks Selina Kyle new Catwoman suit would look like while always putting herself on it with her Claydoll outfit. Cassandra peeks on Annie shoulder.

"Sister Annie I can tell from you sitting next to the clock you want to see Mrs Kyle and her new suit, these drawing help pieces you the artist true intentions." Cassandra said looking at the scatter papers around the floor.

"I just want to know what sort of stuff her suit can do like shark repellent or glide capability. No maybe a mech suit that turns you invisible but Dad says something about it killing you." Annie thinking about her theories.

Alfred see papers scatter around the grandfather clock.

"I am guessing this is a new way of opening the Batcave entrance Mrs Wayne." Alfred said as Annie looks back to see him.

"Oh Grandpa I'm just wondering my Mom's new suit would look like but I think it's a more jungle girl vibe with only a purple dress gown or something like that. Maybe I should stick to the Black one with stitches. Or the leather bra looking one but I figure it's too silly looking." Annie blades the last up and throw it away.

"I'm impressed with her recovery myself too and I don't think she pathetically enough with charging what she looks like but she approved what you doing never the least." Alfred comments on Annie's Catwoman drawing.

"Ohh I see it's not like I have ability to move a huge object like this clock and oops." Annie moves the grandfather clock with only one toe but notice the walls not opening.

"Oh come on! Don't tell he upgraded entrance from us until he approved say it ain't so Grandpa Alfred." Annie said in disappointed that she expected just a hole in the wall to go inside.

"Now Mrs Wayne you should know there's multiple ways to get inside. I doubt moving things you know that can lend you to the cave is not as simple as Master Bruce wants you to think." Alfred comments while Cassandra used her memories with her hand on the clock and Bruce moments to see where the hands should moved to open the cave.

"It's 11:00PM Sister Annie." Cassandra told Annie as the walls opens up and Annie hugs her twin sister.

"Magnificent! Thanks Sister Cass!" Annie said happily as she runs down stairs deep into the Batcave.

"Alfred that noises. Oh I figure my little Doll would not resist her curiosity, sorry for her giving you a hard time." Tim said coming from upstairs and see all of Annie's drawings around the entrance.

"What's this?" He asked

"Something that makes my hard times with Mrs Wayne worth viewing. Prepared to see which one is more accurate." Alfred responds to Tim as he inspecting these drawing of The Magnificent Claydoll and Catwoman.

"Wow I never thought she having someone who give her that admiration. I think I'm slowing begin to understand." Tim comments as he enters the Batcave.

At the base of the Batcave the Wayne twins are already find Bruce but not Selina who's unknown to the twins has actually discover the Nora Fries database.

"Daddy, Mother I finally found out how to get to you in the Batcave! Is everything okay?" Annie runs to where Bruce is but notice Selina Kyle no longer seen.

"And I finally found out you kids have discovered a new Ice person in Gotham that I heard of for quite sometime. I'm going to let it go seeing no one's hurt yet and Cassandra you see one of the men reminds you of something to do with your past." Bruce said in a concerned Father tone made the girls feel guilty as the rubs their head.

"Yeah sorry Bruce I'm trying to remember but I see those features before I think he might have something to do with my father and yes it's during my time training with father. But he's not in Gotham anymore so let's not worry." Cassandra explained as Annie raise an eyebrow.

"Cassandra remember I have to take action in case your parents or anyone from your past is or have already cause trouble in Gotham. You have to trust us." Bruce respond to Cassandra.

"Yes sir at least he gone for now." Cassandra agreed

"Okay? So daddy I guess now we all know what's going with the whole me trying to take Sister Cass problems to my own plans to keep my vows only to see you got it handle. I want to make apologies too it's just I don't want to get in the way of you and mom's happiness and improvement I was thinking maybe I should takeover the leader role just like you just until you're done. So what happened to mom during my time of your role?" Annie explained her reasons too as Bruce seem impressed with Annie still tries to have some aspects of him. From behaving like an intimidating less stern figure as The Magnificent Claydoll yet still keeping her child like personality as Annie Wayne almost like her and the persona she wears at night are two different little girls.

"Well I'm not mad just need to still be aware of what's missing. Selina has been slowly getting used to her legs back on the ground but something else is new with her tolerance to pain beside her suit. Apparently she developing more high level pain resist meaning that she can handle a hit from such larger stronger opponent." Bruce explained

"Awesome she like minus the healing part which I prefer just me and my real sister to be the only hybrids thank goodness. Mother! We know you're here don't be shy I just want to see your outfit!" Annie getting proud of getting to see her mom's improvement as Tim and Alfred steps in with Ace to see Selina herself.

"We're ready to see this new Catwoman that I have getting used to with a little acceptance." Tim stated as Annie see him holding her drawings.

"Timmy I supposed to keep those for mom soon I don't know if they're good for her yet ummmm here let me hide it." Annie take her drawing to hide it under Batcave keyboard.

"I don't think your drawing are that bad if you let me see it child." A familiar older seductive woman voice made Annie jumped sound like it come from the Batcomputer but Annie knows too long where that voice belongs to.

"Ummm Mom where are you?"Annie asked suddenly spot what looks like an almost bat cat like eared shadow just zoom in the air.

"Mother wait come back!" Annie shouts at the shadow as it leap off behind the spotlights as everyone can make out a shade of dark purple body but black cowl has long black hair hanging behind it along with black boots and gloves and appears upgrade with ballistic armor especially on the lower areas of the outfit but this time on the knees,elbows and back there's small Cat head embroidered with the Bats on each of them revealing it to be Selina Kyle land in the center of the Wayne's stand up slightly nervous as everyone see her attached grey goggles on her eyes as Annie is letting out her real big smile like a reborn hero standing right in front of her.

"Well sorry if I'm much of original idea but I'm a new purrfect breed of Catwoman!" Catwoman stated as Annie hugs her mom carefully.

"You look better than any of my drawings mother I'm happy that we got each back more than ever now." Annie respond as Cassandra something on Selina leg.

"That ice pack inside your clothing is the reason why you're still moving like the way you do correct?" Cassandra asked sensing Catwoman limbs again.

"How can you tell? Oh it's due to twins have an thing where they can feel what other tastes and touched theory." Catwoman asked as Annie and Cassandra are curious about the twin theory as they look at each other.

"I don't recommend you girls to try and find out. Don't encourage them to do those twins theories Catwoman. Just because you have Bats on your suit don't mean you get to pull not only others but my Annie into some wild old myth." Tim told Catwoman.

"At least I'm properly teaching Annie like she's the daughter I ever had." she argues back but before Alfred and Annie steps in with Annie face with to a broken smile state waiting to blow a fuse slowing letting go of Selina.

"Alright Tweety and Sylvester we get the idea you both want to make Annie proud so how about you two can spend time with her so maybe you both can learn something from each other and stop this." Bruce snark at both Tim and Catwoman make them stunned at being called out by Bruce Wayne of all people like that as their argument is shut down.

"I was going for the old the old fight like Cats and Woodpecker metaphor Master Bruce but well played." Alfred comments as the boy wonder and ex mistress of thieves felt shamed for getting Bruce to put his foot down.

"I had to get in the way of your sarcasm Alfred, if this push Annie's buttons more then before I had to step in before in get worst. Sorry you have to deal with that Annie." Bruce respond as Annie wake up out of her ticking state.

"Oh it's okay father I'm glad you help putting things together before I say and do something not so nice." Annie respond as Cassandra and Ace on the sidelines impress this fund turn out quite well.

"Well shucks Bruce I guess we can play tropes to keep Annie safe out there. Tropes Catwoman no competions this time." Tim offers Selina a handshake as she opens her goggles off.

"I'm hoping you'll see that I'm here to hurt anyone this time. We're both doing this to for the girl we both loved." Selina respond as she take the handshake as tropes.

"Which reminds me Bruce if you know about our recent caper. Does that mean all our allies know what's going on?" Cassandra asked

"Only those I know who can handle it from outside of Gotham. Big question is what we'll be expecting." Bruce respond as Cassandra realized what he means by that knowing where the man Cassandra having an connection to possible target would be.

Find out soon till next time.


End file.
